


[Podfic] get up, shake the rust

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Other, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 01, Scars, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Nureyev can deal with one game.The cards are dealt out. Nureyev picks up his, fanning them out to hide his face.The scars on his wrists throb.Thief, turn over a card.[Nureyev and card games in the aftermath of Season 1.]
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] get up, shake the rust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get up, shake the rust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643669) by [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox). 



## MP3 & M4B

**Cover Art by:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna)  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/get-up-shake-the-rust/get%20up%2C%20shake%20the%20rust.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/get-up-shake-the-rust/get%20up%2C%20shake%20the%20rust.mp3) | 22 MB | 0:31:54  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/get-up-shake-the-rust/get%20up%2C%20shake%20the%20rust.m4b)  
  
| 36 MB | 0:31:54


End file.
